Talk:Getting Started
@Fishstix43 looks like a good start. I especially like the tone (friendly, engaging) and the arrows on the graphics (black/thick is most visible to my eye). Couple Thoughts/Questions: *How can we break it up so picture differences stand out? *How do we keep from repeating info? **For example, there is already a Tags article that explains how they work. The two articles are different but similar. Does it make sense to put a teaser in the Walkthrough and link to individual detail articles or put a teaser in the glossary that links to a section in the Walkthrough? *How do we divide the Walkthrough up so it's easy to navigate? I guess this is a continuation of the "How do we organize this?" conversation . Anyway, I thought I'd throw this out before you get too deep into what seems like it could end up being a pretty long article. I'd be happy to add links to existing pages if that would help. Let me know. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 20:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it too me so long to get back to this. *I'm not sure exactly what you mean by picture differences. I tried to highlight what changed between screenshots... **Some of the highlights show up better than others. Maybe more space between images will help. To my eye it kind of runs together a little. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) *I think it'd probably be best to make the Glossary the big repository of information, and I'll just link to those pages in the Walkthrough. That will actually make things easier, because then I can focus on the sequence of events in setting a page up without having to sidetrack to explain some of the stuff. I should be able to do that on my own, but if I need help I'll definitely let you know. *Originally I had wanted the first thing they saw to be a "clickable" table of contents to the different portions of the walkthrough, but I hadn't figured out how to do that in this format. If you've got a way to do that or a better idea, go for it. **The wiki will auto generate the TOC if you apply headers. While editing, use the source tab and surround your header with "=" eg: ** Header 2 **or ** Header 3 :: I think this is what you mean. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Fishstix43 (talk) 16:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll see what I can do about separating it out visually, and I'll try to standardize the arrows,circles, etc. to all be the same weight and color. I was just jumping between programs at first, but I can fix it. The headers will probably help in breaking it up too. I can definitely see what you mean about it all running together. Fishstix43 (talk) 22:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I started to add some links to the glossary articles. I'm thinking the details should be in individual articles with links to them in the Getting Started/Walk Through section. What's everyone think? Fishtix43 any objections to a little reorg? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Discussion moved to Forums. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) This page's code looks beyond messy, I was too scared to touch it to adjust the arrangement. What are we doing with this page right now? Will we be directing newbies to it? Breadstrings (talk) 11:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) reply to Breadstrings Breadstrings - I also just ran into this page looking at where an image was used, and was thinking this page could use a little update/fixing up, but hesitated to do anything. It might be a good page to have linked very obviously on the front page somewhere (once it's a little more polished/up to date)? Sonoris (talk) 22:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) PS sorry for the "new topic" header - it wouldn't let me edit or add to the upper parts for some reason. Sonoris (talk) 22:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) This page was one of the early mainpage redesign attempts. We moved away from it to the current version. The idea was to create a complete walkthrough. I didn't delete it just in case. I agree with breadstrings that it's pretty rough. I think it was a first draft. I don't think anything links to it (other pages/menus) at this point so it's probably safe to delete after double checking. I think the current Getting Started section does a better job in that it's more accessible and links to longer articles for deeper explanation. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) If you click on this , it has links to several discussions that we had about this page and explains what I wrote above in much more detail. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: I didn't delete it, now that I remember a bit, because the discussions link to it and it provides a history of wiki development thinking (so we don't reinvent the wheel down the road). Hope that makes sense. Deleting the page won't delete the discussions, but those discussions might not make sense if you delete the article. I guess it doesn't really matter. No current articles or menus link to it, so I think you kind of have to go looking for it. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) : For the record, this is the first page you reach when you Google for "HabitRPG Health". Snicker (talk) 14:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hey Snicker, thanks for the heads up. That being the case, I redirected to the mainpage. Maybe it makes sense not to delete and just let it redirect. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 15:36, January 10, 2014 (UTC)